


Daddy December

by aphiceland



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Crack, Christmas Smut, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, i hate myself:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphiceland/pseuds/aphiceland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh no</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy December

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no

When Nagisa had first suggested that they put on a Christmas play, Haru was not happy about it. He wasn't really a fan of Christmas, after all, so he wouldn't be that enthusiastic about it.   
Nagisa suggested that he didn't show his face, and told him he could just be one of the reindeer. Makoto, of course, was much more excited about it, but he'd told Haru that he would be the reindeer along with him, knowing Haru would be nervous about just having his ass in someone else’s face.

“Makoto..” He hummed, awkwardly pulling on the front of the outfit. “Get in.”

Makoto turned to him and blushed upon seeing that Haruka was abnormally wearing his swimsuit, despite the cold weather. “You need to stop thinking that you’ll get to swim everywhere.” He shook his head and chuckled, stepping into the back and pulling the costume over him, bending down and resting his forehead against the boy’s lower back. Haru pulled on the front of the costume and they walked out onto the stage when they were called, just liked they'd done during the rehearsals.

All they really had to do was go on in front of the school and stand here while the others spoke, it obviously got boring after a while, that was Makoto’s excuse. He had kissed down Haru’s back slowly, listening to the shorter boy give a sharp gasp before he pulled the swimsuit down slowly over his ass as using his teeth.   
Hearing Haru’s panting, he kissed each cheek lovingly before he licked a line up his ass.

He had once held Haru down and ate him out for so long that Haru had declined to let him fuck him afterwards, already as sore and sensitive as he could handle. Makoto didn’t seem to mind, came all over his ass, then kissed him softly until they fell asleep.

“You're normally so loud, Haru..” Makoto whispered to him. “You'll have to keep quiet now.”  
He gave a big, open mouthed kiss to Haru’s hole before wiggling his tongue up and down the crack before lightly sticking his tongue inside of him.   
He heard Haru emit a loud moan and paused, then listened for something as he noticed Nagisa stop speaking mid-sentence.

Lucky for both of them, Nagisa stuttered before he began talking again, and Makoto didn't hesitate to push Haru so they were off stage, and he pushed them out of the silly outfit, pinning Haru against the wall before pulling down the swimsuit and reaching into his pocket to grab a bottle of lube. He pulled his dick out and lathered the lube onto his cock before he pushed himself into Haru’s ass, kissing Haru deeply.

“Ngh, ah- ah.. Mm..” Haru moaned, rocking against Makoto’s dick and panting. “Fuck me, daddy..”

Makoto’s eyes widened as he quickly thrust into him quicker, grinning.

“I- I’ll cum- Ngh, daddy, I'll cum..” He gasped, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck.

“That's right..” Makoto bit his lip. “That's right.. Cum.. Cum.. Cum for me, Haru..” He grinned. “Say my name.. Moan my name for me..”

“Ngh.. Ah! Ah! Fuck!” Haru called, his head falling back. “Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me, daddy! S- Sa- Ah! Santa! Oh, fuck me, Santa!” He gasped, spurting his cum over his stomach.   
Makoto stopped and stared at him, gulping and slowly pulling out of him, backing away.

  
The next day, Makoto showed up at Haru’s house in a fat, red suit and a white wig and beard.


End file.
